


(Podfic) Not the Plan by love_in_the_stars

by ventusprinceps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season One, Alternate Universe, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Reluctantly Smitten!Hannibal, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, cute!will, features shy!Will, sick!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Written for a prompt asking for Hannibal to be unable to harm Will because he's too cute."Every genius has one weakness in common: their own hubris. Hannibal's simply took an...unexpected form. For his hubris lay in thinking he could so totally control William Graham and be untouched by him in return.By the time he realizes this mistake, it is already too late."





	(Podfic) Not the Plan by love_in_the_stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not the Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315420) by [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars). 
  * Inspired by [Not the Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315420) by [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars). 



> Oh, Hannibal. Caught in his own trap and I srsly love it. Don't forget to click on the links above and give the author of this amazing story some appreciation! Don't forget to leave feedback here as well! I love to hear everything you all have to say, although I am currently still working on replying to everyone who has left comments the last few weeks. :*

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u6sp2n9c6ymxgjk/Not_the_Plan.mp3/file) | **Size:** 13.38 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:37

Soundcloud:


End file.
